What Made Him Cold
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: This used to be Lost Little Sister. but I've redone it. happens after David gets impaled by the antlers and wakes up thinking back to his human sister. shows his hate for Max and a possible reason on why he's the way he is..other than being a vamp.oneshot


**A/N: this was the story Lost little sister but I've redone it and renamed it. It's only going to be a one shot. Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**(I do not own the Lost Boys, only Ashley and Drew)**

What Made Him Cold

It was the year of 1882.

Twelve year old Ashley Evans walked hand in hand with her older David down a small dusty street in town. Her blonde hair a shade darker than his, hung in ringlets down her back, tiny braids where tied here and there by her brother; who smiled as she talked adamantly about her day at school.

It was early fall where they lived in the county of Lincoln, Minnesota, the air held a slight chill in it, just enough to make people remember to wear a coat outside. The skies were covered grey overcast; holding the prospect of a hard winter.

Ashley didn't seem to be affected by the cold at all as she walked with animated light-blue eyes that matched her brother's.

"Can you believe that girl would be so rude David?" she asked as she rapped up her tale.

Nineteen year old David shrugged, his bleach-blonde hair hung in his eyes in straight clumps as he answered with a, "No I can't believe that."

"She was so rude to Miss Linkmen! She called her a fat cow! A FAT COW David…I had to hit her for it!"

David sighed; Ashley had been going on for about twenty minutes now, telling him how she had been doing the right thing for getting into a fight with some girl at school for calling the teacher names.

Ashley had won the fight of course, but still had a slightly bruised cheek and had gotten in trouble with the teacher, even after she explained why she fought.

From what he saw of the other girl though, his little sister did quite the number on her…who knew sweet Ashley could be so rough? Who taught her how to fight? He'd swear to his Ma that he didn't have anything to do with Ashley knowing how to hold her fists right when punching someone… even though he did.

"I know you had to hit her for it Ash, I would have done it too. But that's not what Ma's going to say when we get home," he told her as they walked out of the town limits. Their mother was a sweet woman who cared for anything and everything and she was _not_ going to stand for her daughter getting into fights at school.

Ashley smoothed out her blue calico dress the best she could with one hand as she held onto David's hand with the other. Ashley was a bit of a tom boy, not really caring about how she looked but still not wanting to make her Ma upset at her for dirtying up her school clothes.

"How do I look?" she asked looking up into David's light-blue eyes.

"Beautiful," he stated with a smile.

Ashley grinned, rolling her eyes at him, saying, "Well I know _that_, but am I dirty? Is what I'm asking."

David looked at her again, seeing her dress clear of any spec of dirt, "No, you look clean."

"Thanks," Ashley said more relaxed now as they continued to walk down the grassy path towards home. At least she wouldn't get yelled at for _that._

*********A half a mile later*************

David and Ashley walked up into the yard of their twenty acre wheat farm, making their way to their cabin with a little haste since it was getting colder and David would have to do the evening chores.

As they came closer, David could tell something wasn't right, there was no smoke coming from the chimney in the house, the door was wide open. He looked and saw the three horses they had huddled fearfully in the walk-in shed in their small pasture.

All was quiet on the small homestead; too quiet.

Ashley looked up fearfully at her big brother asking in a whisper, "Why is it so quiet David?"

"I don't know," he whispered as they crept reached the open door to the house. He didn't know why they were whispering.

"Ma?" David called out when they came to the door but was met with a dead silence.

Ashley trembled, tightening her hold on David's hand as she watched him, knowing something dreadful had or was going to happen. She could feel it.

He turned to her and said, "Ash, I need you to wait out here for me okay?"

She shook her head franticly, "No, I don't want to be alone!"

David sighed, "Okay but stay behind me."

She did as she was told, holding onto David's shirt as she followed behind him into the dark, cold house. Everything was in place, except for the still figure lying in the floor near the stove.

"Ma," David whispered and slowly walked up to the woman, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Why is she on the floor like that David?" he heard his sister ask but didn't answer as he turned her body over to revel her once light-tan skin to be a sickly pale, her once lively, dark-blue eyes shown dully in the light, the fear in them still present.

Blood stained her neck and chest from where a set of two little holes showed clearly against her pale skin, the cause of her blood loss.

Their mother was long since dead.

David felt his heart constrict as he held the lifeless body of their mother; Ashley sobbed behind him hiding her face in his back, soaking his shirt with hot tears, knowing the woman she loved was gone.

David smoothed his hand over the once golden-brown locks of his mother and silently cried…until he heard faint laughing behind him.

Turning to look behind him, he found a tall, brown haired man and a black haired woman standing in the doorway; there eyes blood red and faces disfigured.

David gently sat his mother's body back down and stood, pushing Ashley behind him as he faced the intruders, his eyes hard.

"You did this, didn't you?" he asked looking at the couple.

The woman laughed again, the sound echoing in his head, while the man nodded politely, "Yes, we did. My name is Max and this is Drew, it's nice to finally meet you David."

David's glare fell a little, how did the man know his name?

Max chuckled, "I'm a vampire David, I can read minds."

David's eyes widened with fear, not for himself, but for his sister. These people were monsters. He tensed up when his gaze caught the woman, Drew, as she leaned sideways to look behind David's back at the young Ashley who cried just softly, clutching at his shirt.

Drew smiled, showing her sharp, blood stained fangs and waved, "Why hello dear, you must be Ashley."

She smirked as Ashley hid her face in David's white shirt again, trembling.

"Be one of us David, you can live forever. Never age, never die, join me," Max said taking a step forwards.

David glared the look he gave the vampires full of anger. "You killed my mother! I will never join you!"

"Unlikely," Max said and before he could even blink an eyelash, Drew had come and ripped Ashley away from him and now stood with his sister in her deadly arms.

Ashley screeched, struggling unsuccessfully in the woman's arms only to have Drew dig her nails into Ashley's soft skin. David lunged at the woman when the little girl whimpered, but soon found that he himself was caught in a choke hold by Max who only smirked.

"Yes," the vampire said, "You'll make the perfect son! What do you think Drew?" he asked, turning the woman.

"I agree…but can I take this one? She is very sweet looking and reminds me of someone I know."

Max shrugged, "As long as I get my boy, that will be fine I suppose."

Drew smiled, "Good, I suppose I'll be on my way….Although I am a tad hungry," she smiled wickedly as David watched on. He could only stare in horror at what the woman was about to do. Laughing again, Drew moved Ashley's fine hair to the side and keeping her eyes locked with David cruelly, she sank her fangs into the young girl's neck.

David cried out at the same time Ashley screamed but he couldn't help her, Max held him in a death grip he couldn't get out of.

He watched, his eyes red with tears as Ashley was slowly dyeing. She stared at him, her icy-blue eyes scared and just before she started to feel the life drain out of her, she mouthed _'I__love__you__David__'_ young eyes brave and sincere. David quickly mouthed the words back to her, crying as her mouth turned up into a small grin right before her eyes glazed over.

David suddenly felt pain as Max bit into his neck and drank from him, but he didn't cry out.

The last thing David saw before he fell unconscious was his little sister being carelessly dropped to the floor.

Than blackness overtook him.

0o0o0 at the Emerson House 0o0o0

David slowly opened his eyes, he felt empty. There were no pack members in his mind, no feeling of someone with him…just nothing.

The antlers were still impaled in his chest and that's when he realized they where all dead, his brothers, his family; all because of _Max._ Letting loose a feral snarl, David yanked himself from the antlers, hissing from pain both physically and mentally.

He stood quietly; no one alive was left in the house. He looked over to see Dwayne where he lay, blown up, could smell Paul's blood all over the place, still boiling from the holy water. But where was Max?

Smelling the air, he turned to the fireplace and saw only the chimney's rocks. But his sire was there, he could smell him and he was dead. David smirked wickedly, then turned it into a full blown smile, "You piece of shit. After all these years, someone finally smoked your ass," he said quietly, staring at the rock pile with his hands in his pockets.

His thoughts turned to his sister, his real one he had lost so long ago. He remembered how a century later he'd hunted Drew down and literally ripped the bitch's head off. He'd only wished he'd had the power to do the same to Max.

A single tear fell as he saw her blue eyes in his head, "Now she'll be free," he whispered softly.

He walked out of the ruined house and stopped, remembering her sweet laugh and mischievous grin.

As he took to the sky he could've sworn he heard that sweet laugh.

**The End**


End file.
